Kenshin pops the question
by BelleDayNight
Summary: OneShot Kenshin finally gets the nerve to pop the question to Karou. Unfortunately, it seems that everyone and their dog(demon?) keeps interrupting this special moment! (IY and YYH elements included)


**Summary: Kenshin finally gets the nerve to pop the question to Kaoru. Unfortunately, it seems that everyone and their dog(demon?) keep interrupting this special moment!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from: Kenshin, Inuyasha, or YYH  
  
Kenshin Pops The Question: One Shot  
**  
Kenshin gazed at the golden ring once more. As reward for saving the life of a rich noble's daughter, he was given free reign of the man's treasury. He chose a golden ring with a large diamond encircled by sapphires.  
  
He remembered how excited Kaoru had been before when she thought he had proposed. Even though it was all one big misunderstanding, he knew that he would need to do something special for her to realize that he was serious.  
  
He looked a final time at the ring before pocketing it and finished hanging the laundry. He smiled as he walked back towards their home. Kaoru had agreed to share a picnic with him near the river that afternoon and that's where he would pop the question.  
  
The smile vanished from his face when he noticed the free-loader Sano had raided the basket he had carefully packed earlier that morning.  
  
"Oh hey Kenshin. This stuff is good! You should cook like this more often." Sano greeted him while stuffing his face with more of the foods that Kenshin had prepared with such great effort.  
  
"It is Kaoru and mine's favorite dishes. I had prepared it special for this afternoon." Kenshin told him as his violet eye twitched in irritation.  
  
"Oh yeah, about that, you can't." Sano told him while wiping his hand across his messy mouth.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked perplexed.  
  
"Yeah, Aoshi and Misao came by while you were out back. Anyways they needed Missy's help." Sano explained as he propped his feet up on the chair across the table from him and leaned back with his arms crossed.  
  
"What? Where did they go?" Kenshin demanded.  
  
"To town, Aoshi and Misao had a difference of opinion about something and wanted to get y'alls opinion. But, Missy said you looked so peaceful outside earlier that she didn't want to disturb you. She said you'd been really on edge lately. Is something the matter buddy?" Sano asked in his 'I'm here for you man' tone of voice.  
  
"Where did they go?" Kenshin asked as calmly as possible.  
  
"They said for you to meet them for lunch at the usual place." Sano replied while stretching and cracking his neck to each side.  
  
Kenshin went to his room to change into his blue attire, rather than purple. Then he left the dojo in search of Kaoru. He would use all his skills to track her down. He had to propose on this day! It was the two- year anniversary of when they first met.  
  
###################  
  
Kenshin found them shortly. Apparently the difference of opinion involved a dispute about throwing stars for their clan. Aoshi wanted a five point star because it was more accurate, while Misao preferred the six point star because it was flashier. Koaru looked fairly frazzled with the whole ordeal.  
  
She saw Kenshin and relief washed over her delicate features. She rushed over to give him a hug but tripped over the uneven pavement of the streets. Kenshin caught her and her sapphire eyes reflected her gratitude, but then pain flashed across her face. She reached down and clutched her ankle.  
  
"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked concerned. She looked beautiful that day and was wearing a blue and silver kimono. The two of them matched perfectly in their attire. They made the perfect couple.  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle." Kaoru replied through a grimace.  
  
"Climb onto my back and I'll take you back to the dojo. I needed to talk to you anyway." Kenshin told her as he kneeled before her, offering his back.  
  
"Wait! What about our dilemma?" Misao asked holding up one of each kind of throwing stars.  
  
"Why don't you buy them both?" Kenshin told her.  
  
Kaoru climbed upon Kenshin's back. She wrapped her lithe arms tight around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kenshin tucked her legs under his arms and began the walk back.  
  
"Say, Kaoru-dono, have you been working out?" Kenshin asked as a slight sweat began to break out upon his face. He was a little guy after all.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Kaoru asked curious.  
  
"It's just that muscle mass weighs a great deal is all." Kenshin answered with a friendly smile.  
  
"Are you saying I'm heavy?" Kaoru asked growing upset.  
  
"Well, you aren't really light. But I wouldn't say you are heavy. Of course I wouldn't mind carrying you around even if you were heavy." Kenshin carelessly rambled.  
  
"Um, okay." Kaoru answered slightly confused. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or offended by her samurai.  
  
The two passed an old, abandoned well on their trek. A mysterious light began to glow from it and they stopped to observe as two individuals jumped out.  
  
They appeared to be a young girl wearing a ridiculously short green kimono carrying a bow and a young man with long white hair and dog ears. Kenshin and Kaoru both did double-takes when noticing the dog-ears.  
  
The four blinked at one another.  
  
"I think we're not in the Feudal Era anymore, Inuyasha." The archer girl told the dog-boy.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha declared as he stared at the two strangers and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Before the four could ask any questions another presence became known.  
  
"It is time to finish our duel, Himura." Shishio declared with his bandages fluttering in the wind.  
  
Kenshin's mystified gaze tore from the well-traveling duo to his dead rival. "But, you're dead." He told him confused. Kaoru slid off his back as he unsheathed his reverse blade sword.  
  
"That is a trivial detail." The dead man replied.  
  
"But, Kenshin, you can't kill him." Kaoru reminded him of his vow.  
  
Kenshin looked at her confused. "But, he's already dead!" He growled out frustrated.  
  
Inuyasha watched the scene in amusement. "Well I don't have a problem killing him." He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and released his wind scar attack. "Kaze no Kizu!" The dead man was obliterated once again.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you two. Come on Inuyasha, let's try to get back home." Kagome grabbed her dog-demon by the ear and pulled him back towards the well.  
  
"Geez, Kagome, don't be so rough on my ears!" Inuyasha complained as he wrapped his arms around her waist and the two jumped back into the well and disappeared.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked back at each other with equally confused expressions. "That was odd." Kaoru replied. Kenshin could only agree.  
  
Kaoru decided she was fine to walk now. So she and Kenshin continued their walk back to the Kamiya Dojo when Yahiko ran towards them.  
  
"You're supposed to be gone all day with Yutaro." Kenshin greeted him annoyed with yet another interloper. All he wanted to do was reach the river so he could talk to Kaoru properly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But Kenshin, I need your help with something real quick!" Yahiko pleaded as he began to drag the rurouni away.  
  
"Fine. I'll be right back okay, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin called over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about ugly, you can always talk to her later." Yahiko complained. Kenshin hit him hard upside the head with the hilt of his sword. "What was that for?" Yahiko asked rubbing his bruised head.  
  
Kenshin shrugged. "It must have slipped."  
  
####################  
  
Kaoru had been waiting for Kenshin for a while. He had yet to return. She decided to go out and search for him. It seemed like he really wanted to talk to her. She saw him standing in the forest, not too far away.  
  
"Kenshin!" She yelled to him. He didn't seem to hear her. He must have been lost in his thoughts.  
  
His long red hair was billowing in the chill breeze. She smiled as she ran towards him, intent on surprising him with a hug from behind. He was wearing pink again; she could have sworn he was wearing blue earlier.  
  
Kaoru hugged the red haired man tightly from behind.  
  
Kenshin finally returned to the dojo and saw Kaoru standing twenty feet away from him. He heard her call his name but before he could answer she went running towards another man! Purple eyes flashed golden.  
  
The man Kaoru was hugging; turned in her embrace to meet her. His smile reached his emerald eyes. "I believe you have me confused with someone else." He told her calmly. "My name is Kurama."  
  
Kaoru quickly untangled her limbs from him and back away slightly, looking at him in bewilderment. She blushed in embarrassment at her actions.  
  
Kenshin approached. "I am Himura Kenshin, that I am."  
  
Kurama offered the two another friendly smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kenshin demanded moving beside Kaoru and placing a possessive arm around her waist, much to her surprise.  
  
"There was a disturbance in the spirit world. Have you noticed anything amiss?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"Yeah, a dead guy just tried to kill me." Kenshin explained glaring at the man with a cold stare.  
  
"Where is he now?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Dead, again."  
  
"I see, very well. I must be going then." Kurama replied.  
  
"Yes, that you should." Kenshin agreed.  
  
"It was a pleasure, miss." Kurama took Kaoru's hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly manner. Then he smiled and took his leave, leaving behind a highly annoyed rurouni.  
  
Kenshin grabed Kaoru's hand and began to drag her towards the river. He really needed to hurry and ask before he got so seething pissed off at the world that he lost his nerve.  
  
#####################  
  
They were almost to the hill that Kenshin had picked out. It had the most beautiful sight and he knew that Kaoru would love it, even without the special meal and since it was later in the day than he had planned.  
  
"Kenshin!" An unwelcome voice called. Kaoru tensed slightly and Kenshin was ready to explode.  
  
"What?" He turned around to address Megumi who rushed over to him and began batting her eyelashes at him. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He asked while gesturing to Kaoru and his held hands.  
  
Megumi ignored the hint and grabbed hold of his free arm. "All I see is Kaoru. What I have to say is more important." Kenshin graced her with another death glare. He was getting lots of practice casting them that day.  
  
"It's okay Kenshin. We can talk later." Kaoru said softly with a sadness that made Kenshin's heart want to shatter.  
  
"No." Kenshin replied as his grasp of her small hand grew more firm.  
  
"Anyways, Sir Ken, there is a formal affair that I must attend. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather invite than you." Megumi told him in a husky voice while trying to lean closer to him.  
  
"I'm busy. Ask Sano." Kenshin told her flatly.  
  
"But, I asked you."  
  
"And I told you I'm busy." He yanked his arm away from Megumi and moved to the other side of Kaoru, wrapping his arm around her waist once again.  
  
"But I didn't even tell you when it is." Megumi countered.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm still busy. I'm busy right now actually. Come on Kaoru." Kenshin began to walk away with Kaoru in tow.  
  
'He didn't say Kaoru-dono,' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
###################  
  
Finally, Kenshin made it to the perfect hill with the perfect view near the river. He and Kaoru sat beside each other on the grass.  
  
Kenshin turned to meet her sapphire eyes with his violet ones. He took both of her hands into his.  
  
"This day didn't quite work out as I had planned. But then ever since you've been in my life I have come to expect the unexpected. I am a wanderer and -" Kenshin started his speech.  
  
"No! You can't leave!" Kaoru cried while throwing her self at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, breaking the hold he had earlier. She began to sob onto his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin rubbed her back gently and pushed her away to face him, so he could continue.  
  
"Let me continue." He cleared his throat. "I am a wanderer and I have never called a place home before. However, Kaoru you have become home to me. And this is for you." He reached into his inner shirt pocket and slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger.  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew the size of saucers and it looked like she would burst with joy. Then, just as suddenly she deflated and threw the ring back at him giving him a skeptical look. "Look Kenshin. I will not accept a ring from you, unless you were asking me to marry you. Did you find this one inside of a fish you caught as well?" She demanded while rising to her feet and beginning to stalk away.  
  
Kenshin looked at her confused for a moment. Then he too stood and rushed towards her. He grabbed her roughly upon the shoulder and turned her to him. He crushed her body against his chest.  
  
"But Kaoru, I'm asking you to be my wife." Kenshin whispered in her ear.  
  
"Really?" Kaoru met his eyes with tears in her eyes. Kenshin nodded and slipped the ring back on her finger.  
  
Then the two walked back to the hill and sat together in companionable silence, enjoying the view.  
  
#############  
  
Hehehe...I imagine that Kenshin had a real hard time proposing to Kaoru. It probably didn't happen this way. But it would have been funny if it did! Review if you liked this and found it amusing!!! 


End file.
